


Life of a Caged Beast

by StarlightAbove



Series: Original Characters Have Lives Too [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Death, Death, Ghoul Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Ghouls, Kaneki Ken Is Alive, Kaneki Ken as Sasaki Haise, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Parent Arima Kishou, Possible Character Death, Tags Are Hard, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightAbove/pseuds/StarlightAbove
Summary: Ghoul fighting rings are common in the 4th ward. Stealing ghouls and humans alike from the streets and forcing them to fight against one another. If you're caught, you had no hope of escaping and could only wish that you die in a fight.Bring a one-eyed ghoul into the mix, and then you get a prize for any buyer. Sold between ghouls and being forced into fights after she was taken off the streets, Haruhi strives to become free.
Relationships: Arima Kishou & Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Arima Kishou & Original Female Character(s), Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Mado Akira, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Mutsuki Tooru, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Original Female Character(s), Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Suzuya Juuzou, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Urie Kuki, Mutsuki Tooru & Shirazu Ginshi, Mutsuki Tooru & Suzuya Juuzou, Mutsuki Tooru & Urie Kuki, Shirazu Ginshi & Urie Kuki, Shirazu Ginshi & Urie Kuki & Yonebayashi Saiko, Urie Kuki & Yonebayashi Saiko
Series: Original Characters Have Lives Too [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820686
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

All she remembered from life outside her cell was that lonely feeling. Hunting for scraps to keep going, sleeping in cardboard boxes, running from Ghouls and humans alike.

And one scent that she swore to remember. She thinks they were a guy, helping her hunt after she got injured one time. He was probably there when she got snatched by a group of Ghouls. Him screaming her forgotten name.

She wants to get back to him somehow. So she strives to win every fight. Thus her situation right now.

Heart pounding in anticipation and hand gripping the bars that held her. They were going to lift soon.

"Five!" Was shouted from the speaker, she could smell her opponent clearly.

There was a mix of human and ghoul wafting into her nose, it better be the reward. Whoever won and wasn't killed, would probably get some human flesh. She needed that, being starved from her last fight. It didn't go as well as planned, and she got a tiny morsel of food.

"Four!" Her arms jerked the bars, a feral growl building up in her throat.

"Three!" Bending her knees and loosening her grip on the bars.

"Two!" Kagune threatening to claw from her skin.

"One!" The bars lifted, and she slipped under them the moment she could slip through.

Dashing forwards, her small form was met with a large stadium. Tall walls on either sides with hundreds of spectators shouting for blood. She had to perform well, or face punishment. Punishment wasn't ever fun.

Her opponent dashed from their corridor, large and burly. A male with long gray hair, and from the smell, they were a binge eater. If she took him down, she'd probably get a whole body!

Excitement fueled her as she attacked first, dashing forwards with her natural speed. The binge eater's kagune shot from their skin, black and red Ukaku slicing for flesh.

Avoiding an attack that would've gouged her stomach, she jumped and activated her Bikaku. Spinning midair as the flat surfaced kagune bristled outwards like a cat would when threatened, she flicks the Bikaku like a whip. Crystals shot out and embedded themselves into the skin of the binge eater.

He cried out in rage and she landed soundly on her feet. Moving to face him, she ducks a kick meant for the face, lashing out with her kagune once again.

Blood splattered as the binge eater's leg was sliced off. Letting her kagune fizzle away, she dives onto the grounded form of the binge eater.

Landing on him, she drowns out the crowd and starts tearing him apart. Having to make it showy, she hopes the male doesn't die too quickly.

Tearing his arm from the socket, then pulling out his intestines, and fingers, ripping the spine out. Before he could die fully, she grips his throat and yanks harshly, ripping his throat.

Being brought back to reality from a horn blaring, she stands from the body. Blood dripped from her finger tips, down her face and limbs, the glistening red liquid feeling disgusting on her form. If it was a human it may have felt better.

"And our fierce feline has done it again!" Cried the announcer.

Something was chucked into the arena, and the sweet smell drew her from the corpse. Green eyes shone and she dashed over to the item, snatching it up from the ground and tearing her teeth into it.

Blood from the chunk of flesh poured into her mouth after each bite. The sweet tasting blood slipping over her tongue and enticing her tastebuds. Once again, the world faded around her, voices turned into a mutter.

What knocked her from this state was something piercing her flesh and a boom. Staring down to her stomach, green eyes wide and flesh still clutched in her hands, the sharp edge of a kagune made itself known.

She didn't even get the chance to gasp in pain as her body was disguarded and tossed to the opposite side of the arena. The sharp pain of her back hitting the wall took the air from her lungs, and she held onto the flesh like a lifeline.

Screams filled the arena, shouts and cries of "Doves." Instead of another hit, she was met with peace, so she used this time to continue eating. She has to do anything to survive, survive to at least meet the kind face that helped her once again.

Pushing herself to her feet, footsteps echoed in her eardrums, heading towards her. The puncture wound had healed due to the human flesh, and she hoped it was all she needed to survive whatever was happening.

Green eyes landed on people in white coats, some having blood splatters while others are spotless. They hold weapons, swords, guns, one even had a sledgehammer. All of them were odd, and she wasn't going to fight unless they attacked her.

Her body moved before her mind could comprehend what was happening. Nearly avoiding her head being sliced off, she ducked backwards and bounced back up swiftly. Hand snatching the collar of her attacker's coat, she tosses them into two other people, sending them toppling to the ground.

The cocking of guns made her head snap in the direction and she avoids most shots, small cuts being her only injury, and those heal quick. Another person tries to attack her, swinging a large weapon at her small frame.

Jumping backwards and away from the attack results in another person striking for her. Left eye shifting from green to the ghoulish kakugan, her Bikaku burst from her skin and latched onto the person attacking her.

As the pink colored kagune is in its smooth state, it doesn't pierce the skin, and she throws them away from her. Needlessly killing never appealed to her, she ate, though a small amount, and didn't need more for at least a week or two.

"It's a one-eye!" Shouts a female, and before fighting could escalate to determine ranking, a white haired male walked through the crowd.

Glasses glinted in the flickering lights as gray eyes met with green. Her kagune fizzled, disappearing as does her kakugan. This man intrigued her, his smell as well as the way he holds himself.

Green eyes swirl with childish curiosity and she tilts her head. He moved forwards, looking peaceful and holding no intent to harm, so she stands still. Now standing in front of her, she stares up at him with no uncertainty.

But when he moves to touch her, she recoils back. Eyes locking on the hand as her back stands rigid. Slowly he turns his hand to have the palm facing upwards.

Confused on what he's doing, she looks up at him, finding him staring. What was she meant to do? Something clicked in her mind, a greeting wasn't it? Shaking of hands? But don't him and his men want to kill her?

Shaking her head side to side, she lifts up her blood soaked hand, with her free hand pointing to her. "Dirty" she manages to get out, voice horse and dry. Then she points at him, "clean"

Out of most humans present, he was the cleanest, no blood tarnishing his white coat. Hushed voices came from the crowd surrounding them, some telling positions and others wondering what this male was trying. Arima, they called him that.

That day she was offered something by the man named Arima. He gave her two options, to reside for the rest of her life at Cochlea where she would likely be killed. Or, to work for the CCG and help eliminate ghouls. She managed to get him to agree to her only killing foul ghouls, she wouldn't kill an innocent ghoul.

He also gave her a name. Something she had long forgotten, requiring something new. She didn't want a surname, seeing as she wasn't related to anyone. Haruhi was the name gifted to her, and she knew that she would like it much better than any other thing she was called.

Striving to find the one that helped her, she accepted Arima's terms. To work for the CCG and under his tutelage. Not only that, but to help with the upcoming project.

There was only one way this deal could be lifted.

**If Kishou Arima died.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Haise lost control again!" Shouted a female, only to be shoved out of the way by a shorter female._

_Haruhi vaulted over a thrashing tentacle and ran forwards. Sliding under another, she gets closer to the screaming male. Bikaku kagune slinked seamlessly from her skin, and a quinque resembling a katana was gripped in her palms._

  
_She slashed and blocked the red Rinkaku that tried to pierce her flesh. Once close to the male, her smooth pink Bikaku wraps around his waist as she holds him in place._

_Words were shouted over the coms, earpiece firmly place in her left ear. The voices were muddled over the adrenaline pulsing through her veins, heart pounding and breathing elevated._

_The familiar shot of a gun snapped her from it, and the bullet pierced the flesh between Haise's eyes. Sighing softly as his body went limp, she places him down and backs off as people examine him._

______ ______ ______

Opening her green eyes with a start, she lets out a few panicked breaths. Clutching her shirt where her heart would be, she focuses on calming her breathing.

Memories of the fighting rings always made her wake up startled. That, or it made her overly alert the whole day. Haise learned not to touch her when she's like this by him being chucked into a wall.

Yeah, one hell of a warning.

Pealing the covers off her sweaty form, she disguards the blanket into a dirty pile of clothes that lay in a corner of her room. Pushing herself off the bed and to her feet was a struggle, body groggy and wanting to continue sleeping. The fact that she was awake already made it impossible to fall back asleep.

Haruhi gathered the clothes set aside on her dresser. A white coat that was rather large on her, but didn't restrict any movements. The undershirt for it is an unappealing solid black shirt, then black pants for bottoms. It doesn't have the best protection when hunting ghouls, but it wouldn't matter to her, seeing as she could heal.

She left the room swiftly, clothes tucked neatly under her arm as she traveled to the shower. Two or three boxes obscured her path, present in the house she newly moved in to. She wasn't the only person set to live here, and she was kinda dreading meeting her new teamates.

A face popped in front of her view, black hair fading to white and shining gray eyes meeting her's. It took all she could to not punch the male, bright smile blinding her as her lips stayed in a thin line.

"Morning Haru!" Shouted Haise, moving towards her only to notice the clothes tucked under her arm.

Allowing a hum to escape her lips in greeting, she turned to look at the bathroom, pointing at it and tilting her head. Used to her weird way of communication, and her lack of speaking, he shakes his head.

"Nah, you get the restroom first, just remember we're on a time limit" the reminder is heard loud and clear as she nods once.

Moving into the bathroom, she locks the door, not wanting Haise to barge in. He's done it before, though on accident, and cause him to almost be impaled by her Bikaku. The male was clueless on another level.

It didn't take long to clean the grime and sweat from her skin. What was hard about taking a shower, was the fact that she wanted to lay in the warm water for hours on end. But then she would get scolded by Arima for the water bill.

Don't blame her, she's still getting used to the fact that she can enjoy these things whenever she wants to.

She disguards her clothes in her room, grabbing what looked to be a juice pouch from the minifridge present in the room. The sweet smelling liquid calmed her almost instantly, she would be forever grateful to Arima as he gave her her own fridge.

Walking down into the livingroom, she taps her foot on the ground loud enough for Haise to hear. He was ready it seemed, basic coat on and his usual striped black and white pants.

Haise looked over to her, seeing she was ready, and smiled. "Well then, let's go" he stood from his seated position on the couch and moved towards the door.

He didn't mention her juice pouch of blood, seeing as she eats more than him, by a little, because of her upbringing. Taking another sip through the straw, she follows after the male, enjoying the sunlight that welcomes her.

  
The walk to headquarters didn't take much time, Haise controlling most of their conversation. Not like that was an odd thing between the two of them.

Walking into the main doors, familiar scents plagued every inch of the building. She remembers how hard it was for her the first time she entered this place, so many unfamiliar scents setting her on edge. There were a few scents that she hadn't familiarized herself with, and she would assume that they were new recruits seeing as she tried her best to at least know everyone.

A greeting was called to her and Haise, making her head snap in the direction. Blue hair and bright green eyes registered in her brain, making a name appear, Shio Ihei. He was waving in an exaggerated manner, smiling brightly as he called a greeting.

She showed her hello by a short wave and hum, Haise doing his own thing and starting up a conversation. Shio is apart of Arima's squad, quite strong for his age. But that's common for people from Sunlit Garden to be talented investigators. That's not the point, she's getting off topic, Arima told her things for a reason, and she won't speak a word of it until Haise isn't defective. Well, waiting for Ken Kaneki to resurface.

Arima was like a father to her yes, but he wanted her to assist with this. Under their deal, she has to listen, and it's the least she could do. When he dies, she can leave or stay, just as the deal says.

Knocking herself from her thoughts, she grabs Haise by the collar of his coat and starts dragging him. Ignoring his protests and halfheartedly waving goodbye to Shio. Shio in the process of this, watches with a bemused expression, trying his hardest to not laugh.

Haruhi lets go of the male to continue walking, allowing her scrutinizing gaze to land on him for a few seconds. That was enough to knock him from complaining childishly. She swore that if they weren't the same age, she'd think he was a toddler.

Arriving at the set place to meet, she pushed Haise in front of her as a shield. He was the one technically in charge, even if she was a higher rank, being a first class investigator from her two years at the CCG. Haise had been introduced to the CCG ten months into her own time.

The male hesitated before opening the door, an amusing sight to her. Most of the room was silent besides quiet chatter. So when they walked in, everything faded into muddled silence.

Akira Mado, a twenty-five year old woman with pale blonde hair that was almost always up. Purple eyes holding a sense of authority. Besides Haruhi, Akira was also in charge of watching the new forming squad. She could've done it alone if it hadn't veen for her half-ghoul status.

She wasn't the only one in the room. Arima sitting in one of the chairs that sat around the table. He was only present because of both her and Haise being his "problems."

No matter.

Green specs scanned the others, trying to familiarize their scents swiftly, following behind her fellow Half-ghoul. She takes a seat besides him, looking between everyone before her eyes settle on a wall as she waited for talk to start.

Waiting was never something she was good at, right hand moving ever so slightly to keep herself occupied. A habbit of fidgeting with anything she could, or moving something. She had to, it kept her alive in the arena, and it keeps her alert at any given moment.

"Introductions would be a good start" began Akira, looking to Haise to start. Arima and her must've already introduced themselves.

It seemed like Haise was jolted from his thoughts, and began to speak, smile forming on his lips. "Okay! I'm Haise Sasaki" his shout made her green eyes lock onto his form.

Tapping her index finger twice on the table in front of her, she gets his attention to her. Getting what she's trying to say, he speaks, "and this is Haruhi, she'll be apart of our squad but sometimes hop around to other squads"

The newcomers seemed to think she was odd, seeing as she wasn't talking. When the hum left her lips in greeting, she knew they wouldn't understand what she was trying to say. So she allowed a soft curve of her lips and shine of her eyes before it fell back into indifference.

All Haruhi could think of, was the annoyance of trying to get used to these people. And seeing that she can't get aquainted to them before they live with her, she'd have to deal with it.

Let chaos ensue.


End file.
